Meu BadBoy
by M Schinder
Summary: Encontros à meia-noite de Sábados são uma constante na vida de Haru. Ela só não espera que aquilo fosse se transformar em algo mais! Uma pequena SongFic GokuHaru - POV Haru!


GokuHaru – POV Haru: Meu BadBoy – SongFic: Mama Do – Pixie Lott

_Everynight I go (2x)_

_Sneaking out the door_

_~~/~~_

Era meia-noite de um sábado. A noite estava escura e fria e qualquer coisa ou pessoa poderia estar atrás de mim, mas nenhum daqueles detalhes realmente importava. Eu estava com pressa, porque estava muito atrasada.

Demorei um pouco mais que o normal para sair de casa, porque meus pais resolveram que seria legal dormirem mais tarde naquele dia. Tive que me esgueirar com um cuidado mais que anormal para fora e ainda acabei tropeçando na mangueira do jardim.

Resumindo: estava com o joelho todo arranhando e saindo no meio da madrugada no meio da noite para fazer uma coisa que, com toda a certeza, meus pais me matariam se soubessem. Mas eu realmente não me importava.

_~~/~~_

_Little black butterflies_

_Deep inside me_

_~~/~~_

O encontrei no lugar de sempre. E, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir em foz alta, ele estava lindo. Usava uma camisa vermelho-sangue que deixa a mostra o quanto tinha crescido, deixando os músculos a mostra; as calças de couro tinham tiradas caídas dos bolsos e ressaltavam toda a parte de baixo de seu corpo; seu casaco preto estava jogado ao seu lado e um cigarro descansava em sua boca.

Ele sentiu minha presença e se virou. Gokudera Hayato tinha os olhos mais bonitos que eu já vira e sempre que ele virava para mim com suas esmeraldas me deixava vermelha. Aproximei-me devagar e sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Está atrasada, mulher estúpida! – avisou soltando a fumaça da boca.

- Não me chame de estúpida – retruquei revirando meus olhos.

Ele se apoiou na árvore que estava atrás de nós e me puxou para seu colo. Soltei um "Hahi!" de surpresa, mas logo me ajeitei melhor. Sentia borboletas rolando por meu estômago.

_~~/~~_

_What would my mama do (Oh Uh Oh Uh)_

_If she knew about me and you? (Oh Uh Oh Uh)_

_~~/~~_

Hayato não demorou muito para tomar meus lábios nos seus, de forma bastante possessiva. Era tudo tão simples com ele que me sentia entorpecida. Não, ele não era o príncipe em armadura que todos os pais desejavam para sua filha.

Sempre fiquei imaginando o que meus pais diriam sobre ele. Um cara totalmente desbocado, mal-educado, com vários problemas de raiva e muito frio. Tudo o que eu nunca imaginava querer, mas que queria completamente.

Abracei-o com força e coloquei minha cabeça em seu pescoço, sentindo seu perfume amadeirado misturado com o cheiro do cigarro. Minha essência favorita.

- Eu senti sua falta – murmurei contra sua pele.

- Não se preocupe... Isso vai passar – falou contra meus cabelos. Ele devolveu o abraço com mais força, me afastando do mundo. – Vamos resolver isso logo.

_~~/~~_

_Why should I feel ashamed?_

_Feeling guilty at the mention of your name_

_~~/~~_

Na escola eu só conseguia sentir uma coisa: culpa. Uma das minhas mais próximas amigas gostava dele e estava indo se declara naquele mesmo dia. Engoli em seco e percebi que sentia outra coisa: ciúmes. Não queria que ninguém chegasse perto dele.

Vi-a puxa-lo para um dos cantos mais desertos da escola e engoli em seco. Sabia que as pessoas achavam que não nos suportávamos; que ele apenas me tratava como a amiga da namorada do melhor amigo. Senti-me sozinha e comi meu lanche sem nenhuma vontade e voltei para a classe.

A menina que fora se declarar voltou e correu para perto de algumas garotas. Engoli mais uma vez em seco, ela parece feliz demais para alguém que levara um fora. Sacudi minha cabeça e deixei minha mente vagar com a lição.

_~~/~~_

_What would my daddy say (Oh Uh Oh Uh)_

_If he saw me hurt this way? (Oh Uh Oh Uh)_

_~~/~~_

Levantei-me para ir embora arrasada. Minha cabeça criara mil e uma imagens dos dois juntos, aos beijos. Kyoko chegou perto de mim e pareceu extremamente surpresa com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Haru-chan, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Nada. Haru está bem, não se preocupe.

Ele era a única pessoa com que eu conseguia falar normalmente. As expressões de preocupação de Tsuna e Kyoko fizeram com que eu engolisse as lágrimas e fingisse um sorriso. Tinha que ser firme para não deixar ninguém descobrir. Hayato resolveu aparecer um pouco depois e caminhava determinado em nossa direção.

Pedi licença para meus dois amigos e me virei. Não queria ouvi-lo terminar comigo; não queria precisar passar por aquilo, com ele seria insuportável.

_~~/~~_

_All the things a girl should know_

_Are the things she can't control_

_~~/~~_

Senti-me ser puxada para trás, no meio do pátio da escola. Virei-me pronta para gritar com o idiota que me atrapalhara em minha fuga, quando vi aqueles olhos verde-água que me encantavam.

- Mulher estúpida, por que fugiu de mim?! – gritou irritada.

- Porque eu não quero falar com você!

Ninguém parou para nos olhar, nossas discussões eram mais normais do que deveriam ser, mas era tudo uma encenação, pelo menos até aquela vez. Ele me lançou um olhar machucado, mas não deixou eu me afastar, pelo contrário, ele me puxou para perto. Nossos corpos praticamente colados.

- Pois você vai me ouvir – decretou sério. Seu olhar estava mais suave do que devia estar enquanto estávamos na escola e eu parei de entender o que estava acontecendo. – Eu cansei de fingir, Haru. Vamos parar com isso.

Não consegui impedir que algumas escapassem e ele me olhou sem entender. Hayato levou alguns segundos para compreender o que estava acontecendo e começou a xingar em italiano, chamando a atenção de quem estava a nossa volta.

- Pare de ser lenta! – rosnou me sacudindo. Afastei-me revoltada.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?!

- Colocando alguma noção na sua cabeça, mulher estúpida! – respondeu irritado. Ele colocou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou uma caixinha. – Eu nunca terminaria com você! Apenas estou deixando oficial!

Ele enfiou a caixinha em minhas mãos e se afastou um pouco, me dando espaço. Minhas mãos tremiam um pouco quando abri a caixinha e gritei um "Hahi!" chocada. O pequeno anel com um delicado rubi brilhava para mim.

- Você quer namorar comigo, Haru? Sem esconder de mais ninguém? – perguntou com um sorriso irritantemente encantador em seu rosto. – Está pronta para ser só minha?

Lancei em seus braços e, graças a Deus, ele era forte o suficiente para manter-nos em pé. Ele me beijou com carinho e me abraçou possessivo. Ouvi Tsuna exclamar surpreso e Kyoko gritar um "Parabéns!".

- Pare de tirar conclusões precipitadas! – ordenou mandão.

_~~/~~_

_What would my mama do (Oh Uh Oh Uh)_

_If she knew about me and you? (Oh Uh Oh Uh)_

_What would my daddy say (Oh Uh Oh Uh)_

_If he saw me hurt this way? (Oh Uh Oh Uh)_

_~~/~~_

Gokudera Hayato é bruto, insensível, escandaloso e extremamente cruel e irritante. Ele, com toda a certeza, não é um Príncipe encantado que meus pais aprovariam. Entretanto, eu tenho muitas qualidades dele para rebater qualquer coisa que meus superprotetores pais disserem.

Abracei o meu namorado e sorri maliciosa para ele. Hayato entendeu facilmente o que se passava pela minha mente e me puxou mais para perto, devolvendo meu sorriso com um olhar sugestivo. Ele tirou o cigarro da boca e jogou no chão, pisando em cima.

- É melhor não me provocar, Haru – avisou de forma lânguida. Eu estava sentada no meio de suas pernas. Era meia-noite de um Sábado qualquer. – Ou não seria responsável por meus próprios atos.


End file.
